You've got to be kidding
by fyiagcg
Summary: several responses to the 100 words 'youve got to be kidding' challenge, a la wiktt. theres 5 snippets total, but i must admit i cheated a bit. the first two are 100 words, numbers three and four are 200 words apiece, and the fifth and last is 400 words. e


Ok, to stick with the new rules set forth by ashwinder, ive done more than just one response to the new 'you've got to be kidding' 100 word challenge. Below, you'll find my responses to it. Ive got 2 100 word scenes, followed by 2 200 word scenes, followed by a 400 word scene. I simply couldn't stop ;). So, I hope everyone enjoys, please leave a review, even if it is just to tell me to stop writing.  
  
......  
  
YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING  
  
......  
  
"Is that a hickey?" screamed lavender. "It is! Do tell, Hermione! Who was it?"  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes at her roommates. It was moments like these that she regretted denying the head girl position. What she wouldn't do for a single room right now. She considered turning around and going right back down to the dungeons, but she figured the girls wouldn't give up so easily, and the last thing she needed was them following her back down there.  
  
But trying to simply ignore them didn't deter them one bit.  
  
"You wont tell us? You've got to be kidding!"  
  
... . ...  
  
Her mind was reeling. A hickey? He had given her a hickey? What part of 'secret relationship' was he not understanding?  
  
"It is none of your business who I choose to associate myself with" she stated, trying to infuse her voice with as much of a 'this subject closed' tone as her lover.  
  
But when she heard them gasp, and burst into a fit of giggles, she knew something was wrong.  
  
She ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. There was no trace of him anywhere. She cursed herself for being so stupid. 'you've got to be kidding.'  
  
... . ...  
  
They hadn't stopped in three weeks. Every morning, it was the first thing she heard. Every night, the last thing she heard before falling asleep to dreams of him. Every mealtime, every break in between classes. Sometimes they'd even pass her notes during class time. 'Who is it? Who is it?'  
  
Who ::Was:: it was more likely these days. It had spread around the school like a wildfire that Hermione was seeing someone, but that she wouldn't say who. So except for a detention a few days after she'd been caught, when they made the mistake of passing her a note during potions, she hadn't had a second alone with him.  
  
She was sick of it. She hated the constant questioning, and she missed him. It was during lunch on a Saturday when she lost it, stood up screaming, pointing at the head table. "It's Snape, ok? I'm in love with Severus Snape!"  
  
She froze, shocked by herself, when she realized the entire hall was looking at her. Then she heard it from every corner; Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Susan Bones (the damn head girl), and her two roommates, among others, all exhaling in unison. "you've got to be kidding."  
  
... . ...  
  
"How long, Severus?"  
  
"About six months now, headmaster. But we've only just let it turn physical recently. Before then we talked a lot. It wasn't until a few months in that we even knew there was something more than friendship. It took a while for both of us to admit that there was an... attraction. Even then, it was a while before..."  
  
"Stop right there, dear boy. Just because I always seem to know everything, does not mean I need to be told everything."  
  
"Sorry sir. I understand. I apologize for the inconvenience, and I know what I have to do. I will have my things out by the end of tonight. I will leave a copy of my lesson plan and release all the wards before I go."  
  
"Tell me something, Severus. With her outburst, Miss Granger said she loved you. Did you know this?"  
  
"No, sir. I didn't."  
  
"And do you love her?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I think I do."  
  
"Then I can only wish you my best. You aren't sacked, severus. You've still got a job. And miss granger will not be expelled or anything of the sort."  
  
"You're giving me your blessing? You've got to be kidding"  
  
... . ...  
  
He stepped out of the headmasters office and found himself staring at the end of Potter's wand, almost touching the tip of his nose. Next to him stood his readheaded sidekick, whose wand was inches from Severus' heart.  
  
They seemed angry. He decided the best way to deal with them would be a quick deduction of house points, followed by a scowl and some turning and striding, maybe even a bit of billowing robes, for effect.  
  
But potter, like his father, had something to say. "Whatever you've done to her, take it back. We don't want you hurting our friend, you evil, ugly bastard. If you've hurt her, I'll..."  
  
But Potter stopped talking, both foolish boys being distracted by their wands flying out of their hands and into that of the one person Severus wanted to see most.  
  
"Boys! How dare you! You couldn't stop to let me explain anything to you or be there for me when the rest of the great hall swamped me, you had to run off and be some kind of bloody heroes!"  
  
And with that she threw their wands down the hall and pushed them out of the way. She only seemed to have lost that Gryffindor courage once she was face to face with him. "I'm so sorry' she began. 'I didn't mean..."  
  
She didn't get much further into her sentence, as he had found awhile ago that the best way to stop her talking was with a kiss. After a good, long while, she pulled away, shocked.  
  
"Hermione, did you mean it? Are you in love with me?"  
  
"Severus, I am. I love you."  
  
"Good. Because the headmaster just gave us his blessing, with the words, let me see, what did he say? Oh, yes; 'if you two have found love and happiness with each other, I can not see any reason to stop you.'"  
  
"His blessing? With each other? Does that mean you're not sacked? You're not furious with me?"  
  
"Yes, yes. And no, on both accounts. What I mean to say... I love you, too, Hermione. And neither of us is going anywhere."  
  
Harry and Ron stood and watched the exchange, and when the kissing began again they finally turned to go collect their wands. The embracing couple couldn't be positive, but they were pretty sure they heard someone mumble "Snape and Hermione, in love. You've got to be kidding." 


End file.
